


Marked

by Halrloprillalar (prillalar)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Challenge: Sport Anime Shipping Olympics | SASO 2016, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-01
Updated: 2016-08-01
Packaged: 2018-07-28 14:48:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7645177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prillalar/pseuds/Halrloprillalar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sugawara can't help leaving marks on Daichi.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Marked

**Author's Note:**

> A late fill for SASO 2016 Bonus Round 4: Quotes
> 
> "I'm a syrupy mess! Who can I hug?"  
> -Calvin, Calvin & Hobbes

"We're meeting with Take-chan and Coach before practice, so can't you, you know--" Daichi waves his hands "--slide off early."

"Just because you think you're above it all." Sugawara leans on his broom. "Did you con some poor girl into doing your cleaning or did you just half-ass it?"

"It's not like that." Daichi says. "Just, the team is important."

"That's what the judo club president said too, when it was her turn to clean the boards." Sugawara puts his arm around Daichi's shoulders. "I only have the rest of the hallway to finish."

"No one will notice if you cut a few corners." Daichi waves as he heads out. There's a dusty smear on his shoulder, the size of Sugawara's hand.

+

"It's almost time." Daichi gathers up the wrapper from his bread, the carton from his drink, stretches his legs out over the grass. He nudges Sugawara's arm.

"I like to savour." Sugawara takes a bite of his cherry tart, catches the spilling juice with his thumb. "It's nicer out here." He looks over at Daichi, hands full of garbage, hair ruffling in the breeze.

Daichi stands and holds out a hand. Sugawara grabs it, lets Daichi take a little more of his weight than is strictly necessary. When he lets go, there's a red smudge of cherry juice on Daichi's wrist.

During afternoon classes, Sugawara watches the smudge hide under Daichi's sleeve, then peek out again, like some tiny shy red bird. Daichi notices it, brings his wrist up to his mouth, and licks the stain away.

+

"What do you think of this attack, Suga?" Daichi holds out a notebook filled with scribbled stick figures and what is probably a volleyball. 

Sugawara stands just behind him and rests his chin on Daichi's shoulder. "Am I the one with the lopsided head or the three arms?" He twists the lid of his water bottle, pulls it right off.

"Thanks for the note." Daichi shrugs Sugawara away, then grins at him. "Do you want to try it?"

"Sure." Sugawara takes a drink, then spills the rest on Daichi's jersey. "Sorry," he says, and mops at the water with his own shirt until they both have dark damp stains.

By the time they've run the new attack ten times, they're almost dry.

+

"So I dreamed that I forgot to study for the test and I was panicking." Daichi swings his bag onto his desk. "I was so glad when I woke up and remembered the test is tomorrow."

"Daichi, it's today." Sugawara tries not to smile at the look on Daichi's face, but it's hard.

"I'm going to fail!" He looks down. "I'm not naked, am I? Because I dreamed that too."

"You are not naked, no," Sugawara says. "Here." He gets a marker out of his pencil case. "Give me your hand."

"What for?" Daichi says but he holds out his hand and Sugawara takes it. In the middle of Daichi's palm, Sugawara writes "Winner" and adds a little volleyball as an extra. Daichi tries to draw his hand away but Sugawara holds on. "Wait for it to dry."

"How's that going to help me pass?"

"I might let you copy my answers too," Sugawara says.

While the teacher is handing out the tests, Daichi looks down at his hand. Sugawara can still feel it resting in his own.

+

"Twenty minutes before the next performance," Sugawara calls. He resets the small stage and goes to stand beside Daichi. "That dress really doesn't suit you."

"I voted for a haunted house." Daichi pulls at the waistband of the dress. It doesn't hang right and it's an ugly olive green. "You would have looked better as a girl. Or, you know, one of the actual girls in our class."

"I always volunteer for backstage or building for the cultural festival. Much easier." Sugawara looks at Daichi's face. His make-up is as excellent as the dress is terrible: delicate eyes, smooth skin, a light flush over his cheeks. And perfect pink lipstick.

Sugawara feels it in his hand first, like an itch or sting. But it spreads until it's everywhere, a pricking under his skin and a heat rolling in after it. His hands move almost on their own, but he doesn't try to stop them. 

He reaches out, touches his thumb to Daichi's bottom lip. He puts his other hand on Daichi's face, three fingers on his cheekbone.

"Suga," Daichi says, his breath blowing onto Sugawara's mouth.

Sugawara smears the lipstick across Daichi's face.

"What--" Daichi says but the rest is lost because Sugawara is kissing him, pressing him back behind the curtain and up against the flimsy cardboard set.

There's a moment when Daichi is rigid, his hands hard on Sugawara's arms. Then he opens his mouth and kisses Sugawara back, strokes his tongue into Sugawara's mouth, runs his hands down Sugawara's back.

A laugh fills Sugawara's chest but he can't let it out, he's busy. Busy sucking Daichi's tongue, busy getting his hands up under Daichi's skirt, busy taking what he wants.

He moves his mouth to Daichi's neck and sucks there too, making a ring with his lips and his teeth.

"Not where it will show," Daichi says.

"But that's the point," Sugawara says and bites down harder.


End file.
